Tres meses
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Tres meses. Renge no puede ocultarlo ya. KaoruRenge y una advertencia que arruinaría el final.


Notas: ¡no es drabble! ¡no es drabble! owo

_Dedicado a Alega, que quería un Kaoru/Renge. También tiene Kaoru/Hikaru/Haruhi implícito (?)._

Tres meses

Estaba preocupado. Hacía rato que no lo veía. Esperaba que no siguiera empecinado en cortar lazos definitivamente, sólo porque él había descubierto que quería a Haruhi más de lo que debería.

Se encontró sin saber a dónde ir. Después de buscarlo por todo el edificio durante la hora del almuerzo, se dejó caer junto a la puerta de su salón. Bufó, exhausto, al notar que estaba de nuevo en su punto de partida.

Estiró el brazo y alcanzó el picaporte, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Cálmate, por favor...

La voz se parecía a la de Kaoru. _Mucho_.

-No, no te preocupes...no quiero molestarte con mis problemas.

La otra voz se parecía a la de Renge. _Demasiado_. ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando allí dentro? La curiosidad lo obligó a pegar su oreja a la puerta.

-No es molestia. Además, tienes todo el derecho de estar...triste. No es un acontecimiento muy feliz.

-Es que...es que...-la voz de Renge (era la suya, Hikaru estaba seguro) se llenó de hipidos. Hikaru levantó la cabeza, espiando por la cerradura. Se arrepintió al instante: ¿era cierto lo que estaba viendo? ¿Kaoru _abrazaba_ a Renge, mientras ella se desahogaba sobre su hombro?

-Estoy volviéndome loco-murmuró Hikaru.

-No es tu culpa-aseguró Kaoru. Por un segundo, su hermano creyó que la frase iba dirigida a él, pero enseguida recordó (mueca de por medio) que Kaoru estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Con la maldita otaku. ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?

-Tampoco es tu culpa-discutió Renge, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tragó saliva para aflojar el doloroso nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Es...la naturaleza, Renge.

"¿De qué están hablando? En serio, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo en el club me ha trastornado..." pensaba Hikaru. No se le ocurría qué podía haber pasado entre esos dos. Su oreja volvió a apretarse contra la madera.

-No voy a poder vivir con este peso encima.

-Te acostumbrarás. Eres fuerte, y...tendrás nuestro apoyo. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Le estás restando importancia?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, es que...ya sabes...no puedo _entender_ del todo cómo debes sentirte.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió durante algunos minutos entre ambos. Hikaru dudó entre entrar y 'sorprenderse' de encontrarlos juntos, o permanecer allí durante unos momentos. Faltaba muy poco para tener que regresar a clases.

-Ya pasaron tres meses-dijo Renge, con aire ausente.

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron por completo cuando todo encajó en su mente. Una especie de rompecabezas se armó, prácticamente solo, cuando escuchó esas palabras. Y, aún así, no _podía_ creerlo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Le había parecido exagerado que Renge le pegara una bofetada por decirle que había engordado un poco. ¡Era cierto, al fin y al cabo, y nadie había muerto!

Súbitamente, Hikaru sintió su cara impactar contra las baldosas del suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo distinguir el rostro de Renge, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, su mano en el picaporte, y sus ojos curiosos.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Kaoru, tomándolo del hombro. Lo levantó con algo de dificultad (sus piernas parecían tener la consistencia de la gelatina), alzando una ceja-. ¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?

No se rió, porque hubiera sido grosero, pero le pareció algo tan infantil...ya era pasarse de la raya.

Hikaru no contestó. Lívido, dirigió su mirada a la chica, asustándola un poco.

-Lo...lamento. No lo sabía. No quise insultarte el otro día...-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer nuevamente al piso. Tanto Kaoru como Renge se apresuraron a sujetarlo, mirándose aturdidos.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó la otaku, olvidando por un segundo su tristeza.

-No tengo idea...-murmuró Kaoru. Miró de soslayo a Renge y, fijando su vista en su desmayado hermano, añadió-¿Cuándo lo enterrarás?

-Hoy mismo, cuando regrese a casa.

-Iré contigo.

Sobre la pequeña tumba en el jardín de Renge, una losa igual de diminuta rezaba:

_Aquí yace Fluffy, el tamagotchi más leal de cuántos han existido._

FIN

Notas finales: un poco inspirado en el tamagotchi de Snape, un poco inspirado en un Nott/Draco que leí hace rato, y otro poco inspirado por mí misma (XD).


End file.
